bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Interceptor
"Your generic TIE grunt is just plain suicidal. And the TIE Defender jockey is bloodthirsty. But the TIE Interceptor pilot, he's suicidal and bloodthirsty. When you see a squad of those maniacs flying your way, you'd better hope your hyperdrive is operational." ―Kyle Katarn The TIE/IN starfighter, or TIE Interceptor, was a TIE series starfighter used by the Galactic Empire. The TIE Interceptor was identifiable by its arrow-shaped solar collection panels, a distinct difference from the hexagonal solar arrays of its predecessor, the TIE Fighter. The Interceptor was one of the fastest starfighters in the galaxy at its prime, nearly rivaling the Alliance's RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. Due to their speed, distinct shape, and narrow profile in comparison to the TIE/ln starfighter (which was nicknamed "eyeball"), TIE Interceptors came to be referred to occasionally as "squints" by enemy pilots. Characteristics Like most TIE models, the TIE Interceptor shared nearly identical cockpits, drive pods, and wing brace designs with the TIE Fighter. The solar collector panels were lengthened and angled, and the forward center section was removed. This new solar array design gave the Interceptor its unmistakable dagger-like appearance, while providing the pilot with increased visibility and shrinking its profile to make targeting more frustrating for enemy gunners. This wing design gave the craft a more menacing visage, continuing the Empire's reputation of ruling through fear. The original production model came equipped with four L-s9.3 laser cannons, one installed on each wingtip. New targeting software was installed in the TIE Interceptor, and the SFS T-s9a targeting computer offered greater accuracy during complex flight maneuvers. Twin laser cannon hard-points still remained on the "chin" portion of the cockpit module. Provided that technicians could find room for additional power generators, these cannons could also be utilized. The interceptors were also capable of supporting concussion warheads. Later TIE Interceptor models were modified to carry four blaster cannons, replacing the original wingtip laser cannons, along with twin chin-mounted laser cannons. However, the older model remained a common sight in Imperial fleets for years to come. The TIE Interceptor fielded P-s5.6 twin ion engines. The new engines included an advanced ion-stream projector, thus allowing pilots access to more sophisticated combat maneuvers. Twin-port deflectors supported this feat by allowing the pilot individual manipulation of the deflectors, thus providing finer flight control. These advancements in engine technology made the TIE Interceptor a superior platform in space combat, achieving speeds beyond all other Alliance starfighters short of the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. The TIE Interceptor's primary role was as its title suggested. Like its predecessors, the Interceptor lacked heavier armor, deflector shields, a hyperdrive, and life support systems. Interceptor pilots were forced to rely on speed, maneuverability, superior numbers, and advanced weapon systems to prevail in its primary role of space superiority. The craft's drawbacks meant that any pilot who survived more than a few missions was considered to be a "top gun" in the Imperial fleet. With no hyperdrive, the TIE Interceptor was reliant on a capital ship for an operations base. Star Destroyers and prominent shipyards such as Kuat and Fondor were common staging areas for Interceptor squadrons; however, smaller vessels and more remote locations had to rely on aging TIE/ln fighters. There was also a special variant, painted completely red with significant upgrades, that was available for use by the Emperor's Royal Guards. Aside from its paint job and upgrades, this model also featured two small wings protruding from each solar panel. TIE Interceptors had powerful solar ionization reactors, the same model used in the TIE Avenger. These could handle the special equipment built into the Interceptor, including deflector shields, beam weapons such as special beam jammers, decoy beams, hyperdrives and extra missile racks for increased warhead payload. It was common for Alpha Squadron, Avenger Squadron, Delta Squadron, Gamma Squadron, Sunspot Squadron, and others to carry one or most of these pieces of special equipment at a time. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Interceptor Type: Space superiority starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 9.6 meters Skill: Starfighter piloting: TIE Interceptor Crew: 1 Crew Skill: Starfighter piloting 5D, starship gunnery 4D+2 Cargo Capacity: 75 kilograms Consumables: 2 days Cost: 120,000 (new), 75,000 (used) (Not Available for Sale) Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 11 Atmosphere: 435; 1,250 kmh Hull: 3D Sensors: *Passive: 25/1D *Scan: 40/2D *Search: 60/2D *Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: 4 Laser Cannons (fire linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D Category:Starships Category:Starfighters